Caught in bed
by SVULOVER1999
Summary: E/O smut! Set in season 8 Florida.


Olivia was beyond pissed off. She stormed out of the precinct doors and hailed a taxi. She threw her purse into the yellow vehicle and got in herself before telling the taxi driver to go straight to her apartment.

She knew she had just put a case on the line since she beat the living hell out of the suspect but she was just so angry. Her thoughts then wandered to her partner. She figured she would probably be recieving a call from him about anytime now.

The car pulled out in front of her building. She handed him the money as well as a lousy tip and began walking up to her apartment. She pushed open the apartment door and flung her keys and purse onto her couch.

"Fuck." She mumbled as her headache grew. She grabbed some ibuprofen out of her cabinet and threw it back without the need of water. She walked into her bathroom and began running herself a hot, relaxing bath to take the edge off.

Right before she was about to sink into her bath she heard the door to her apartment opening. It was Dean. She had been seeing him for about three months now and he had the keys to her place.

She walked out into the living room to greet him in just black lacy boyshorts. "Damn." Dean mumbled looking her up and down. She walked over to him and snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. She could already feel him getting hard.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"I tried calling her twice, no answer." Elliot said rubbing his head.

"I told her to take time off." Cragen said to a very stressed out Elliot.

"She is probably just trying to process what the hell just happened." He continued.

Elliot looked at his phone once again to see if she had called or texted him back. "I am going to go check on her." Elliot said before Cragen could stop him. He walked out of the precinct into the crowded streets of manhattan.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia let out a loud and relieved moan as Dean pushed into her. After letting her adjust to him he began to make slow paced thrusts. "Faster, baby!" Olivia moaned. His quickened his pace but not enough for Liv. She flipped them over so she was riding him hard and fast. Her boobs bouncing in his face. "Oh god yes!" Olivia seethed. Dean held her hips to help her balance as he flipped them back over pulling her legs over his broad shoulders before pounding into her again eliciting a loud moan from Olivia.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot got up to her apartment and was about to knock when he heard a loud yelp from the thin apartment building walls. He grabbed the door handle and pushed his way in. He heard another sound but this time he realized it wasn't a painful or sad moan.

Before he could stop himself he opened her bedroom door to find her laying underneath some man. Not just laying underneath him, they were having sex!  
"Oh yes!" She moaned when Dean pounded into her once again not noticing Elliot standing there.

"Oh my god." Elliot said stunned.

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing? Get out!" She yelled as she pulled the covers over her naked body.

Elliot quickly shut the door to her bedroom and flopped onto the couch shakily waiting for Olivia to come out and lecture him. After about five minutes he heard her bedroom door open and turned to see Olivia come out in a silky red robe.

"Olivia, i am so sorry! I-"

"No!" She interrupted, "what the hell are you doing barging into my apartment Elliot!?"

"I came to check on you and when i heard your...moans i thought you were hurt or crying or something. Obviously you were fine." Elliot said not giving her eye contact.

"Oh." Olivia said trying to hide her embarrassment.  
Dean walked out fully clothed. "Im gonna go." He said as he leaned down to kiss Liv. He then exited the apartment.

"You're with Dean!" Elliot said doing a bad job trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yeah, Elliot i am." She said as she crossed her long tan legs pulling her robe down a bit showing her cleavage.

'She is so hot' Elliot thought looking her up and down.

"My eyes are up here, El." She said noticing Elliot's wandering eyes.

"I could've made you scream." Elliot said looking up at her seductively.

"Wha-what did you just say?" Olivia said nervously.

"You heard me." He said walking over to her and kneeling beside the recliner she was in, rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"Elliot, are you okay?" She said getting up out of the chair.

"Im fine." He said standing up next to her.

He reached under her robe and grabbed her ass pulling her closer to him. Before she could protest he kissed her hard on the lips. He moved his hands over to her clit and began to rub it. "Oh my god, Elliot." she moaned into his neck. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Bedroom." She said taking his hand and guiding him to her room. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him and began working on his shirt buttons. She was having a difficulty taking it off so he helped her as she unzipped his pants revealing his hard on. "You're huge." She said as she pulled him out of his gray boxers.

"Oh my god, Liv." He said when he felt her hot wet mouth engulf him.

He knew she was going to be okay and that work was the last thing on her mind right now.

So a little EO smut huh? My first time writing smut so Review please!


End file.
